kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirby and the Time Tassle
Kirby and the Time Tassle is a fan fiction game by 10 Brave Kirbys. Story Kirby begins to chase King Dedede, as he had stolen his food when suddenly he trips over a book and decides to read it. It had read ''"There was once a weak constellation called the Puff Constellation. It created two puffballs named Nala and Percy. The Puff Constellation was invincible for a year. If it had been destroyed the year it was born our great puffball would have not existed. When one puffball dies another appears out of the puff constellation." ''Kirby smiled as he read this, as he was happy to know his species was going to live forever, then at the back of the book he saw a clock shaped sticker and touched it. It turned into two clocks and an unknown person steals one while Kirby opened one and he saw a gear, which he then presses. He then warps to a place called the Time Base, where he meets a being called Timey at the end of the base. She says worriedly "Kirby, the person who stole the gear is is an evil being called Yemit. He might be trying to get the dark gears and go back in time to destroy the Puff Constellation. You need to find the seven Pure Gears before he finds what he needs." So Kirby's latest adventure begins. Ending it turns out it wasn't Yemit who stole the clock! Yemit was possessed by Marx's possessed hat. It's actually Neblavano, another evil star similar to starlord. Kirby's gears then turn into the legendary gear rod. However, Kirby is defeated. Then he sees Jane and he knows if Neblavano destroys the puff constellation, Jane will dissapear. Kirby gets mad, and the gear rod turns into the triple gear rod! After he defeats Neblavano, Neblavano says "With my final gambit, I summon Starlord Soul!". Starlord runs off with Jane, and the triple gear rod turns into the gear ship. After Kirby defeats Starlord Soul, he and Jane fly home and chase King Dedede to get Kirby's lunch back and have a picnic together. Then a weird ending occurs... It shows Marx flying through the sky! Will this ending be the new beginning of another story?.... Modes Story Kirby's House (mini games) food, apple catch, clock turn, puff slots and boss battle Home Decorator Sound Test Kirby's Dreams (kinda like Coin battle and Free for All in New Super Mario Bros. Wii) Main Menu Wallpapers Mall (Furniture,Wallpaper Dream Shop) worlds W-0 Time Base. Boss: Yemit 1 W-1 Pompom Woods. Boss: Cheerchee Woods W-2 Vivid Vacation. Boss: Pusocto W-3 Decade Desert. Boss: Slitherand W-4 Snoozy Skies. Boss: Puffluff W-5 Mike Mountains. Boss: Wham Bam Platinum W-6 Snow Slips. Boss: Grand Chilly W-7 Cinnimon City. Boss: Yemit 2 W-8 Puff Consalation. bosses: Neblevano 1 ( unbeatable) Neblano 2, starlord1, Starlord 2 W-9 ???. Boss: Armoured Dedede Old abilities Beam Bomb Spark Fire Ice U.F.O Tornado Needle Wheel Wing Cutter Clean Fighter Throw Suplex Sword Water Leaf Whip Hammer Sleep New abilities Wizard Turtle Mace Bowling Gear Ship Gear Rod Category:Video Game Category:10 Brave Kirbys Category:Kirby and the Time Tassle Category:fanon game Category:Kirby time tassle series